Robinson Township
Onorato Opens Newest Community Center in Allegheny County - 8/9/2006 OFFICE OF THE CHIEF EXECUTIVE COUNTY OF ALLEGHENY Dan Onorato, Chief Executive 101 Courthouse 436 Grant Street Pittsburgh, PA 15219 Phone: (412) 350-6500 Fax: (412) 350-6512 Web: www.county.allegheny.pa.us FOR IMMEDIATE RELEASE: August 9, 2006 CONTACT: Kevin Evanto 412-350-3171 office 412-352-4075 cell Onorato Opens Newest Community Center in Allegheny County PITTSBURGH - Allegheny County Chief Executive Dan Onorato today joined Allegheny County Housing Authority (ACHA) Executive Director Frank Aggazio and community members for the grand opening of the Groveton Village Technology Center in Robinson Township. "This is another example of what we can do when we pool public, private and non-profit funding," said Onorato. "This is a $1.1-million facility that will offer people in this neighborhood computer programs, Head Start, food bank services, Summer Breakfast and Lunch Program, among other services." The Center was built with $1.0 million from ACHA and $112,261 through a Federal Economic Development Initiative Grant. Programming will be provided by Family Resources of Western Pennsylvania, the Allegheny County Library Association, Allegheny Intermediate Unit, Allegheny County Department of Human Services, Greater Pittsburgh Community Food Bank and U.S. Department of Housing and Urban Development. "Groveton Village Technology Center will provide a positive economic impact to the greater Robinson Township and Coraopolis communities," said Aggazio. "The Center will provide opportunities for residents to achieve self-sufficiency through the development of their individual skills and abilities." Following the Groveton ribbon cutting, the Chief Executive toured Pleasant Ridge Technology Center in Stowe Township where he visited with children participating in the First Tee of Pittsburgh Program, which teaches urban youth life skills through the game of golf. Onorato also toured Meyers Ridge Technology Center in McKees Rocks. In the last two years, ACHA and the Allegheny County Department of Economic Development (ACED) have collaborated to open five community centers to serve children, young adults and seniors in some of the County's most distressed areas. Currently, five additional centers are in various stages of development in Tarentum, Natrona Heights, East Pittsburgh, Clairton and Millvale. The County has taken a community-focused approach in planning and building these centers by listening to residents in each targeted area and structuring each building to meet identified programmatic and service needs. Construction costs were covered in full through a combination of Housing and Urban Development grants from ACHA and Community Development Block grants from ACED. The County has turned over daily operations of the centers to community non-profit organizations, which not only provide the needed programs and services, but also maintain the facilities. To date, Allegheny County has opened five centers: Meyers Ridge Technology Center in McKees Rocks; Expansion of the Rankin Christian Center in Rankin Borough; Walnut Avenue Boys & Girls Club in the City of Duquesne; Pleasant Ridge Community Center in Stowe Township; and Groveton Village Technology Center in Robinson Township. Five additional centers are in the design and planning stages of development. These include: Tarentum Senior Housing Community Center in Tarentum; Park Sheldon Community Center in Natrona Heights; Prospect Terrace Community Center in East Pittsburgh; South Side Community Center in Clairton; and additions to the North Hills Community Outreach Center in Millvale. Links Media * Mike Ditka to open restaurant, Ditka's in Robinson Township, from September 2008 category:where